Post Ep To the Bone
by Poeticpunk777
Summary: Exactly what the title says. LoganBarek pairing. One shot. COMPLETE. RR please!


Detective Mike Logan sat alone on his couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and a half-empty bottle of beer in hand. He slowly took a sip, doing everything in his power to block from his mind the images of Tarkman's body on the diner steps and Floyd's bloody body outside of the courthouse. These images were interwoven with ones of the sympathetic looks from his colleagues and of his partner after his drunken provocation. He made a noise of disgust. It figured that the first indication of his feelings would end up in disaster. Mike took another sip of beer, his throat burning as the amber liquid went down. He welcomed the sensation.

A knock on his door broke his train of thought. Mike set down his beer then slowly proceeded to the door. He looked through the peephole and was met by the sight of his partner. Sighing, he opened the door.

"Hey," Carolyn said softly, giving him a small smile.

"Hey yourself," Mike said, equally as soft. "Come on in."

She entered his apartment and he shut the door behind her.

"So," he cleared his throat, "what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I wanted to see how you were holding up."

"I don't know how you can even speak to me still," Mike said and looked away.

"Mike, I told you that I'd forget about it."

"How can you? I was a complete asshole and totally disrespectful."

"You were drunk, it's no big deal. I knew it wasn't the real Mike talking."

"Liquid courage," Mike muttered.

"You've been planning on asking me for a role in the sack, Mike?" she asked, feeling a spark of anger.

"No! Well, not exactly. That wasn't how I wanted to -" He stopped when he realized what he had been about to say.

Carolyn placed her hand on his arm. "How you wanted to what, Mike?" she inquired gently.

'Well,' Mike thought, 'it's now or never.' "It wasn't how I wanted … to ask you out," he blurted and ducked his head.

"Mike…" Carolyn started, but stopped when he didn't look up.

"Just forget I said anything," Mike muttered, still looking down.

"Logan," she said, causing his head to snap back up. "It wasn't quite how I imagined it happening either," she said.

Mike's eyes widened. "You mean that had the circumstances been different, you would've said yes?"

"Probably. Listen, somewhere along the line, you grew on me and I found myself attracted to you, in spite of that reputation of yours."

"I haven't been with anyone since we became partners," Mike blurted.

Now Carolyn's eyes widened. "Why?"

Mike sighed. "Because… they weren't you."

One of Carolyn's hands came up and cupped his cheek. Their eyes locked and she smiled at him. Mike closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her hand on his face.

"I need you, Car," he whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Carolyn leaned in until their lips met in a brief kiss. "Good thing I don't plan on leaving, huh?" she said before kissing him again.

Kissing Carolyn Barek could only be described as amazing. Their kiss grew more passionate, and his tongue snaked out and touched her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth. Her lips parted and their tongues danced. Mike moaned and ran a hand through her hair. Carolyn's hand joined the other one on his face, drawing him closer.

Eventually they broke apart, both breathing heavily, lips kiss-stung and red. Mike trailed kisses from her jaw line to her shoulder, then ravished attention on her neck. He nipped at her tender flesh before soothing it with his lips and tongue.

"Mike," Carolyn whimpered, all coherent thought in her head gone. She pulled his head up and attacked his mouth again. Climbing onto his lap and straddling him, she suppresses a gasp when she feels his obvious arousal.

Mike's hands move to her waist, thumbs stroking the soft skin just underneath her shirt. He groans as another wave of arousal shoots through him, causing him to grind against her. He feels the heat radiating from her. His hands wander, caressing her stomach before moving up toward her breasts. He comes in contact with the material of her bra, then decides that her shirt is hindering him. He breaks the kiss long enough to gently pull the shirt over her head. Before he can resume kissing her, she begins to undo the buttons of his shirt, kissing each new exposed area of his chest and trailing her fingers through his chest hair. At this new sensation Mike inhales sharply. He kisses her roughly and lifts her as he stands up, not breaking the kiss. Carolyn wraps her legs around his waist and he heads to the bedroom. He lays her gently on the bed then quickly joins her, covering her body with his own.

"Are you sure about this?" Mike whispers. She looks into his eyes and nods. This is all of the encouragement that Mike needs, and he kisses her, all hesitation out the window.

Sometime the next morning Mike woke up with an ache in his body, and it was anything but unpleasant. He felt the weight of another body sleeping on his chest and he smiled, kissing the top of Carolyn's head and tightening his grip on her before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

Mike and Carolyn both woke a few hours later, still in each other's arms. It took Carolyn a few seconds to remember where she was, then the memories of the night before. She smiled shyly at Mike.

"Car…" Mike started.

She interrupted him. "Please… don't apologize for last night or say that you regret it," she said in a whisper.

"Actually, I was going to tell you that last night was … incredible," he told her softly as he brushed the hair from her face. "And I could never regret this." He kissed her softly.

Carolyn sighed contently and snuggled into him, placing a kiss on his chest.

"Well, I vote for not moving," Mike said, chuckling.

"Good thing we don't have to go into work," Carolyn mumbled.

"Definitely a good thing," he replied. He rolled them over so that he was hovering above her. "Because you won't be going very far," he said and kissed her.


End file.
